


Winner

by suspiciouslens



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Competitive sex, F/F, Kink Meme, Porn, Turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciouslens/pseuds/suspiciouslens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven of Nine is always pushing at B'Elanna's patience, but this time she's pushed too far. B'Elanna is going to show who's boss even on the turbolift floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Star Trek Voyager; B'Elanna/Seven of Nine; angry, competitive sex, no previous relationship".

B'Elanna Torres broke into a brief jog and grabbed the closing doors of the turbolift. Her shoulders lead the way as she forced herself inside. Seven of Nine raised an eyebrow at her, before side-stepping to allow the chief engineer to stand beside her facing the turbolift's door.

"Computer, resume."

"Computer, belay that. Authorisation Torres-Four-Alpha."

Seven's head pivoted to regard the shorter half-Klingon woman, her eyebrow now raised even higher. The smug expression on the blonde's face made B'Elanna want to growl. But B'Elanna didn't need another lecture from Janeway about playing nice with the Kahless-forsaken blonde. She tried to keep her voice level as she planted herself in front of Seven.

"You made alterations to the modulation frequencies of eleven plasma relays—"

"The altered modulation frequencies have improved power transfer efficiency to the impulse engines by point six per cent, Lieutenant Torres."

"—without telling me," B'Elanna continued as if the ex-Borg had not interrupted. She was proud of herself for not rising to Seven's rudeness. "I have spent the entire morning chasing down phantom diagnostic errors caused by your unauthorised modifications."

She underlined 'your' with an accusing pointing finger.

"Clearly improvements are required to the diagnostic subroutines. I will schedule time to analyse them."

"Dammit, Seven, I am chief engineer." B'Elanna's fist slammed into the turbolift wall to the right of Seven who affected not to notice it. B'Elanna hated being shorter than Seven, having to look up to the women who clearly looked down on her in a more than literal way. She cursed at herself as she realised her voice was raised. "You will not simply—"

Seven of Nine leaned forward to close the small gap between their faces as she kissed Lieutenant Torres, her tongue slipping just past the half-Klingon's lips. B'Elanna's felt her eyes go wide as she froze in shock. For a few seconds the only thought that went through her mind was that the ice maiden's lips were surprisingly warm. Then with a spluttering wordless denial she broke the kiss.

"What the hell, Seven?"

"I have been conducting further studies in humanoid mating rituals. This is the correct response to what is known as 'sexual tension'. I have been training in the holodeck."

"Sexual tension? I'd rather kiss a mangy targ!"

"Your response was inferior to those experienced during my training," Seven mused as if in agreement.

"Worse than a hologram?" B'Elanaa spluttered in outrage.

And just like that B'Elanna's anger boiled over. B'Elanna's other fist slammed into the turbolift wall to the left of Seven, the weight of her body pressing Seven back against the same wall. Then her left hand moved again, grabbing the back of Seven's head, tangling in her blonde hair, and forcing her into the chief engineer's waiting lips. This time it was Seven's turn to be frozen with surprise.

This wasn't the chaste kiss the holodeck had taught Seven. This was fire and rage and passion. B'Elanna's head twisted and turned, her tongue plunging into Seven's mouth on a mission to ravage like a warrior. Seven tried to respond, her own tongue seeking entry to B'Elanna's mouth but it offered only weak challenge. B'Elanna's tongue twisted and pushed and wrestled its opponent into submission, as her lips mashed forcefully against Seven's and her mouth stole the other woman's breath. There was a taste of copper in B'Elanna's mouth.

Consumed by the intensity of the kiss, B'Elanna's didn't notice as her other hand automatically pulled at the hidden fastenings at the back of Seven's silver catsuit. The feeling of her fingers running down the skin of Seven's spine cut through the fury as B'Elanna shoved Seven out of the kiss and into the turbolift wall.

"I—, I—", Seven was gasping like a drowning woman coming up for air. 

B'Elanna felt like she was on fire, anger and arousal stoking each other into a blaze of passion. She pulled her orange-and-black engineer's top off to reveal the blue-grey undershirt beneath. She was burning. She panted as she realised she didn't know what came next. Seven decided the matter. Maybe she meant to push B'Elanna away, maybe it was the next step she had practised on the holodeck but a hand found B'Elanna's breast and its hard nipple.

"You're going to scream my name, p'takh. Scream who's best."

"I will not comp—"

B'Elanna's lips found Seven's; they parted at once to allow B'Elanna's tongue ravage her mouth again. The kiss was just as ferocious, just as fiery with anger and desire. B'Elanna didn't need a hand twined in Seven's hair, despite her words the blonde was an enthusiastic partner now.

Whatever Seven had initially intended it didn't matter now. Both her hands pulled B'Elanna's undershirt up freeing the other woman's breasts. She began to gently caress them like a lover.

B'Elanna's hands tugged at Seven's costume, the blonde's hands reluctantly and briefly releasing B'Elanna's breasts as she shrugged her arms free of the silver catsuit. B'Elanna pushed the catsuit down Seven's body past her hips. She pushed a knee between Seven's legs, Seven instinctively beginning to slide her body up and down it as B'Elanna finally turned her attention to Seven's marvellous breasts.

Seven had begun to kiss back with some passion of her own, her tongue battling its way into B'Elanna's mouth. Her fightback was forgotten when B'Elanna hands each seized a breast. Seven had gently caressed B'Elanna's breasts but the chief engineer did not return the favour. Instead she mauled Seven's mounds, groping and squeezing so hard it was almost as much pain as pleasure. Almost. Seven's breasts were as big as hope had made them, soft and round and too big for a single hand. B'Elanna hands kneaded their way to their hard crowns as Seven gasped into their kiss. When B'Elanna pinched Seven's nipples she swallowed Seven's cry as her tongue snaked around Seven's.

B'Elanna wanted to taste those wonderful breasts, but she didn't want to hear what Seven had to say. She wanted to sate her anger, to beat Seven, to hear only the admission of B'Elanna's victory. She pushed fingers into Seven's mouth. Fingers Seven sucked on eagerly. B'Elanna's mouth sucked in a breast, teeth just as brutal as fingers. Seven slid up and down B'Elanna's leg in wordless urgent encouragement.

B'Elanna's other hand slid down Seven's belly. B'Elanna's knee dropped away as Seven opened her legs in welcome. Seven was wet and ready as B'Elanna slipped a hand over her labia. Seven managed to hiss something like "Yes" around the fingers in her mouth, so B'Elanna added another.

Then two fingers pushed relentless into Seven, Seven thrusting her hips forward to speed them on their way. The thumb found her clit and a surprise, a thin half-circle of metal around the sensitive nub. It felt like a smaller version of the former drone's ocular implant. Seven bucked in pure pleasure as B'Elanna's thumb pushed down on her clit like a button in its metal housing.

Seven of Nine hadn't been idle as B'Elanna had vented her anger on her body. But the taller woman, overwhelmed by the speed and thoroughness of B'Elanna's onslaught had only managed to push B'Elanna's trousers and utilitarian panties down to her knees. She had begun to carress the engineer's labia when B'Elanna's third finger was added to those inside her. 

B'Elanna pulled her fingers out of Seven's mouth. The blonde could only moan and babble "yes" repeatedly. Wet fingers pushed down her belly. B'Elanna's fingers already inside Seven pushed slowly deeper and twisted, twisted just so, as fingers wet with saliva pinched Seven's clit.

Seven of Nine screamed B'Elanna's name in orgasm and defeat. B'Elanna didn't stop.

* * *

B'Elanna had shed her clothes by now. Seven had finally wrung an orgasm out of the engineer, a three to one advantage to the half-Klingon.

"I am Borg." Seven practically mumbled it to herself. "I am Borg," she repeated, this time more forcefully. Seven had slid down the turbolift wall to sit ragged on the floor, only her legs still in her silver catsuit. "I am Borg," she repeated a second time and this time she looked B'Elanna in the eye with some of her normal icy certainty.

"I will adapt. My superiority is inevitable. Resistance is futile."

Seven tried to say it with her normal frosty calm, but B'Elanna could hear the emotions not far below the surface. Wounded pride, yes, but mixed with what she really wanted to hear: anger and defiance and raw lust.

B'Elanna wanted to grin because Seven understood. Understood that this was a competition between them, not a romance. There was a winner and a loser and so far Seven was the loser. So Torres's replied with a snort and a dismissive toss of her head. It wasn't hard. She could still feel the warm glow of her anger when she looked at Seven.

"On the floor," she commanded and then to goad the blonde some more with a mocking sneer she added, "You will comply!"

Seven looked at her a long moment and then stood. Her silver catsuit fell the rest of the way down her legs. It was all B'Elanna could do not to gape as the blonde finally stepped completely free of her clothes. Seven of Nine was naked and she was magnificent.

A raised eyebrow and a simple nod of acknowledgement showed B'Elanna hadn't managed to hide her thoughts. A point to Seven, but it was only the start of this round. Seven carefully lay down on the floor of the grey-carpeted turbolift. She clearly knew what to expect, her knees bent and feet planted on the walls of the turbolift so there was still space for B'Elanna behind her head.

B'Elanna didn't give Seven a chance to get comfortable. Almost as soon as Seven's head was on the floor B'Elanna had a knee either side of it. The chief engineer's hands slid urgently down Seven's smooth body as a growl of anticipation tore out of her Klingon-half. 

Seven answered by opening her raised legs while her lips decorated B'Elanna's own lowering thighs with soft kisses. As Seven's breasts began to take B'Elanna's weight she gently ran her tongue along B'Elanna's labia lips and then even more gently to swirl it around the brunette's clitoris.

Through the pleasure B'Elanna barked out a short contemptuous laugh as her fingers spread Seven open. She marvelled at the tiny Borg implant that half-circled the hard button of Seven's clitoris. Apparently Seven had learned nothing. She would try slow and gentle again, and fail just as badly.

"Really, Seve—"

She never finished the sentence. Two of Seven's fingers speared with brutal precision into B'Elanna, even as the light swirling on her clit was replaced by a ferocious sucking. B'Elanna moaned in pleasure and surprise, her hands scrabbling at Seven's legs for support as her body shook.

Seven took further advantage of the situation, Borg strength rolling them over so that B'Elanna lay on the turbolift floor. As Seven finished repositioning herself, hard nipples rubbing against B'Elanna's belly and hips finding their spot above her mouth, the former Borg's fingers somehow never broke the mechanical rhythym with which they forcefully thrust into B'Elanna. The feel of the tracery of Borg technology on Seven's fingers exploring inside her was incredible.

"You will adapt to service my needs," Seven of Nine declared.

Seven's mouth found B'Elanna's clit again and sent the brunette's hips bucking upward. B'Elanna swallowed a cry of treacherous pleasure as her own fingers finally pushed into Seven's wetness again. She licked the implant about her blonde's clit and felt sparks of electricity on her tongue as Seven bucked involuntarily, clenching around B'Elanna's fingers.

B'Elanna growled into Seven; she could still bring the other woman to orgasm first. The fight hadn't gone out of this fuck yet.


End file.
